


真实的谎言

by janehe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, girl albus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janehe/pseuds/janehe
Summary: 阿不思单性转，年龄操作，GG40岁AD18岁。毕业后的阿不思为了照顾妹妹进入了魔法部档案司做闲职，而暗处早有人窥视着她的能力





	真实的谎言

魔法部里没人不认识格林德沃先生。  
他没有任何职位，但永远拥有随时随意进出部长办公室大门的权利，平日里高傲的部长在他面前像个刚毕业的实习生，而刚毕业的大部分实习生们几乎把他当作神话。  
当然也只是大部分。  
阿不思挡在安娜的身前，杖尖对准了这位在魔法界被人们戏称为“黒魔王”的中年男人，作为一个刚刚从霍格沃茨毕业的魔法部小职员，这个动作几乎算是断送自己的职业生涯。  
盖勒特•格林德沃饶有兴致地看着这姐妹俩，在霍格沃茨受到万千瞩目的女级长站在小屋的门口想要阻止他的视线，然而客厅中的女孩已经跪倒在地上，小姑娘尖叫着抱紧自己，黑雾不断从她身上蒸发出来，似乎要连同寄生者一同吞没。  
自魔法部成立的几百年中关于默然者的记录一直寥寥，不是因为默然者本身稀少，而是因为大多数默然者根本撑不到得到各国魔法学院的通知书就死于自身的魔力暴动或是魔法部的“清理”。  
默然者的力量会随着年龄不断增强，而眼前这个倒在地上的女孩至少有十三岁，邓布利多一家在隐瞒魔法部的同时能够将一个默然者培养到这个年纪，可以称得上是奇迹。而这也应该是目前为止他能得到的最强大的默然者。格林德沃上前一步，让女孩的杖尖抵住他的胸口，阿不思下意识瑟缩了手，中年人伸出手，帮她将杖尖移到自己的心口。  
“你一个人是解决不了这个的，邓布利多小姐。”年长者丝毫不为自己的处境担忧，阿不思心知这是因为自己在对方眼中根本算不上什么威胁，格林德沃又上前了一步，任由那颗花楸木直戳自己的胸口：“你确定不去看看你妹妹的情况吗？”  
“就算我救得了她一时，你也可以立刻把她带走。”阿不思也没有退后的意思，“我一向敬重您先生，所以能否请您离开这里，当作什么都没发生过，无论您日后向我要求什么，只要是我能做到的，我什么都会做。”  
格林德沃闻言微微抬起一边的眉毛，看着她的脸回味一般地重复着她的话：“什么都会做。”  
阿不思整个人一僵，她当然知道这话的分量有多重，可格林德沃一贯不为声色所动是连古灵阁的妖精们都知道的事，如果不是因为这个，她也不敢轻易说出这种话。  
格林德沃先退开一小步，阿不思收起了魔杖，中年人得以进入邓布利多家的客厅，阿列安娜正因为陌生的魔力源而紧张得厉害，黑雾几乎淹没了女孩，阿不思想要上前却被年长者拦下，女孩看着对方抽出了自己的魔杖——惨白的颜色，杖身上有着一个接着一个的结痂，那是一根接骨木魔杖。  
“叫她的名字，说点喜欢她平时爱听的东西。”格林德沃下了命令，阿不思点头应允，她声音声音放轻试图跟妹妹交流，对女孩将那些麻瓜童话的片段，黑雾中心的阿列安娜依旧躁动不安，却并未太过抗拒姐姐的接近。靠近门口的格林德沃没有说话也没有上前，但也没有放下魔杖。  
“没事了安娜，我在这里。”阿不思一步一步上前像是要拥抱自己的妹妹，“我在这里。”  
在女孩的手穿过那些黑雾握住妹妹的手之前，一道魔咒几乎擦着她的手背击中了安娜，阿不思的尖叫卡着嗓子眼，眼见着黑雾将要暴涨之时安娜却突然安静下来，恢复成正常女孩的模样倒在地上。阿不思上前把妹妹抱进怀里，格林德沃用的是夺魂咒，把默默然们所寄生的寄主的意识交由更强大的巫师掌控以控制其力量的暴动，理论上似乎行得通，但邓布利多一家从没想过使用这种方法。  
“好了。”格林德沃朝她走近，“我知道你在想什么，但你应该也知道如果不这么做会发生什么。”中年人扫视了一遍屋子里的陈设，每一件东西都带着修复咒的痕迹，加上阿不思•邓布利多一直以来的早退情况，完全可以想像她日常需要面对些什么。  
这对他而言简直顺利得不可思议。格林德沃抑制着不要让自己表现得太过激动，他花了那么多年寻找的东西，竟然会在一次还人情的调查中找到。  
然而变故发生在他走到阿不思•邓布利多身后时发生了，一道早已设好的强力障碍咒让处于兴奋状态的格林德沃差点被绊倒，阿不思没给他反应的机会，抬手一个“除你武器”击飞了中年人手中的魔杖。  
“我很抱歉格林德沃先生。”十八岁的姑娘一手把妹妹护在怀里一手握紧魔杖指着对方，“但我永远无法信任一个对着我的亲人使用不可饶恕咒的人。”女孩的下一个咒语是“一忘皆空”然而她刚刚做出起手势，魔杖就被中年人的无杖魔法夺去，接着花瓶上缠着的装饰麻绳把她捆了个结实，格林德沃面色肃然，他全程没有说一句话，但强大的魔压已经让阿不思开始透不过气来。  
“毕业生还差得远。”男人挥一挥手，那根惨白的接骨木魔杖重新回到了他的手里。阿不思挣扎着想要挡住妹妹，而对方蹲下身与她平视，格林德沃看着她，感觉自己正在与一只受伤的母猫对视，小东西拼命挡住自己身后奄奄一息的幼崽，明明自己怕得要命却还要竖起毛，不断地朝着他发出嘶吼。  
就算是趁他不防，但这个小家伙的确在某一瞬间“击败”了他，并夺走了他的魔杖。格林德沃饶有兴致地看着因为紧张而略略发抖的女孩，他有了一些更好的主意。  
“你刚刚说的是，如果我可以放过你妹妹，当作什么都没发生，那么你什么都可以做。”  
女孩依旧表现得像只警惕的猫咪：“前提是我能做到的。”  
格林德沃的回应是解开了捆住她的绳索，阿不思活动着自己的手腕：“你想要什么。”  
“我当然不会强人所难。”他将魔杖还给阿不思，“从现在开始，我希望你能为我做事。”  
“在我试图夺走你的魔杖之后？”  
“你该庆幸自己还有这个本事，上一个想对我使用那道魔咒的人已经在阿磁卡班呆了大概五年。”  
阿不思盯着他的眼睛：“你不怕我故意搞砸你的事情吗？”  
“我想另一位邓布利多小姐会是很好的保证人。毕竟我那位老朋友现在依然觉得在他治下的英国魔法部是不会有一个默然者的。”  
十八岁的姑娘握紧了拳头，妹妹依旧倒在地上，而这已经是这个月第八次了。  
“我答应。”


End file.
